Bonzai Network
Bonzai Network (alternately and formerly known as Bonzai) is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications and Corus Entertainment. Specializing in programming aimed mainly at children and adolescents aged 8–16 with its weekday morning edutainment programs aimed at children aged 2-6, the channel primarily airs various animated and live-action series, including both original and imported content. Since April 2006, the majority of Bonzai’s nighttime programming is used by its late night daypart Bonzai@fterDark, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes in the United States. Both services are sometimes collectively referred to as "Bonzai Network/Bonzai@fterDark", due to their common association as two individual channels sharing a single channel space. As of July 2016, approximately 72,237,000 American households (63.25% of households with television) receive Bonzai Network. History Beginnings and Development (1997-99) The channel was licensed in 1997 by BritCan Communications after an application for a action adventure channel called "Megaton" had been denied a few years earlier. On April 6, 1999, Canadian telecommunications company Shaw Communications (later spun-off as Corus Entertainment) announced that it would be forming a joint venture with BritCan to create a new, family-oriented television channel. Under the arrangement, BritCan would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new channel, while Corus would be involved in acquiring and producing programming. Later in June, both companies announced that the new network would be known as Bonzai, which would launch on May 27, 2000. The network would maintain a demographic of 2 to 14 years of age, but also planned to feature family-oriented and edutainment programming. Veteran television executive, and the network's president and chief executive officer Hanshiro Aino stated that Bonzai’s goal was to be "vibrant" and "diverse" in its programming, and that the channel would not purely be a marketing vehicle for Corus’ properties. However, this particular statement was relaxed, applying to wherever possible, and over the few years several Nelvana-produced series joined the network's lineup. Launch and early years (2000-05) Bonzai officially launched on May 27, 2000 at 6 a.m. EST with the premiere of its first original series Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life. Some of Bonzai's launch programming would include original series Doughnuts ''and ''Bonzai Network Studio 10, as well as acquired series, such as Action Man, Corduroy, Eckhart, Pelswick, and What About Mimi?. Programming in the primetime block, dubbed as Weekly Prime, consisted of series such as Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Blossom, ''and ''Candid Camera. On October 1, 2001, Bonzai launched a digital cable and satellite television channel known as Bonzai+ (now known as Bonzai Network Too), which was spun-off of a programming block that had originated in June the year before. On September 4, 2002, Bonzai became advertising-supported, seeking additional international distribution. At the time, commercials included promotions for DVD releases from BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution, as well as public service announcements by the Ad Council. In April 2003, Bonzai began to phase in a ammended branding with CGI-animated graphics and the slogan “Better Together”. In May 2004, a new post-6pm dvertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and much sleeker packaging with barely any computer-generated idents. Later in July, the simple logo first appeared on Bonzai’s promos and even appeared on credits of Bonzai’s newer original programming. In 2006, this look was adapted for the entire channel. In December of the same year, the logo was changed slightly: it featured new colours, and the background was simplified. In August 2004, BritCan Communications announced that Bonzai Network would sometime soon be relaunched under the BritCan Family '''brand (the same brand used for the children's distribution arm of BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution) in 2005. The relaunched network was planned to contain 65% youth-based programming, 20% family-oriented programming, and 15% adult content. A meeting with the Corus Entertainment discussing the relaunch was held on April 4, 2005. On November 14, 2006, Corus announced that it had approved the application to run until June 4, 2012, however, BritCan Communications failed to put the relaunch in place within the required 72-month period. On October 3, 2005, the Bonzai+ block was replaced with '''Daytime Bonzai, a daytime block structured in format to other blocks on major television networks. On December 31, 2005, Bonzai's website, bonzai-tv.com (later bonzainetwork.com), was launched in both English and Spanish. Change in focus (2006-09) Starting in April 2006, Bonzai began to show more mature fare as the day progressed, with a strong commitment to air diverse and international programming, and the ability to air a great majority of material uncut. A typical weekday broadcast day ran preschool content from 6 a.m.-12 p.m. EST, then grade school-age content from 12-6 p.m. EST, followed by family content from 6-9 p.m. EST, ending the day with adult content from 9 p.m.-6 a.m. EST. The preschool strand was eventually branded as the BonBon block, which was spun off of the channel of the same name. Meanwhile, the idea of late night programming was introduced at a 2004 BritCan Communications upfront, where several employees suggested to launch a television network appropriate for teenagers and young adults. Due to budget cuts in the company at the time, BritCan repackaged the project into a branding for late night programming on Bonzai in 2007, under several previous names, including Bonzai Primetime. BritCan Communications officially announced that it would increase its ownership in Bonzai Network to 60% by the end of 2008, and the acclaimed 10% stake from Corus was transferred on February 2, 2009. Cuurent era (2010-present) The animated revival of the 2008 Bonzai Network original series Asteroid Garden, titled Asteroid Garden: The Animated Series, premiered on April 12, 2010 to positive reviews and eventually caused a major increase in ratings. On September 5, 2011, the long-standing block of primetime programming was renamed Bonzai@fterDark. During this period, the block was reformatted to be like similar late night blocks, such as Adult Swim, with a new emphasis on adult animation, black comedy, and anime. On August 28, 2014, BritCan and Corus announced that it had formed a deal with Anglo-Irish studio Boulder Media and comic book subsidiary KaBOOM! Studios for new program supply agreements in the 2015-2016 season, as well as new seasons of its original slate. This was followed by the introduction of an updated logo and a new imaging campaign on October 6, 2014, Surprisingly Entertaining, which was developed by the Los Angeles-based agency Oishii Creative. The channel also began to refer itself as Bonzai Network. On September 1, 2016, Bonzai Network's on-air branding changed to reflect on the 18th anniversary of parent company BritCan Communications (celebrated earlier in January) and the 17th anniversary of Corus Entertainment. The channel's on-air appearance and its website were dramatically changed as well, featuring a brand new graphics package from Shilo Designs (the creators of the 2007 Cartoon Network "Fall" rebrand). During this particular period, Bonzai Network began to air select premium-oriented cable programming: these shows included the Tom Bergeron-era of America's Funniest Home Videos, the American version of the game show Wipeout, the American and British version of Masterchef Junior (Junior Masterchef in the British version), and the Hasbro game show Family Game Night. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network’s schedule currently consists largely of domestic and imported series aimed at pre-teens and young teenagers, including animated series (such as Asteroid Garden: The Animated Series, Flubber, Sir Chuckelton and Pals, The Chronicles of Snark, and Combat Phantom Crusader) to live-action content (such as The MEGA Bonzai Network Show, PROPS!, Levi's Magic Shop, Evergreen: The Lost Kingdom, and Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey), as well as preschool series featured in the Bonzai Jr. daytime block (such as The Cup-Sized Adventures of Muffin Man, Boj, Freddy's Firehouse, Julius Jr., Dan & Dana, Molly's Valley, and Storybook Tales). One of the channel's most noteworthy productions to this date is Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life, ''the first series aired and ever produced for Bonzai Network which ran from the channel's launch until October 25, 2014. The series spawned eight seasons and a TV film, and is still seen in daily reruns. While some of the network's shows are targeted at a younger audience, others are intended for older teenagers, with some of the shows dealing with mature content and adult themes; these particular programs are broadcast during the nighttime, usually beginning after the channel's watershed of 9-10pm EST. '''Movies' Main article: List of films broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network does not air movies on a regular basis; however, it does air various movies, usually premiering in weekend evening timeslots or on school holidays. Most of the films aired consist of theatrical releases and original made-for-cable television films or special presentations. Like Nickelodeon, Bonzai Network also advertises hour-long episodes of its original series as movies; though the "TV movie" versions of Nickelodeon's original series differ from traditional television films in that they have shorter running times (approximately 45 minutes, as opposed to 75–100 minute run times that most television movies have), and use a traditional multi-camera setup for regular episodes (unless the program is natively shot in the single-camera setup common of films) with some on-location filming. However, Bonzai Network uses a different camera setup for its live-action TV movies, similar to that of the 2011 Disney Channel Original Movie Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. Programming blocks By 2006, Bonzai Network had established programming blocks aimed at different age demographics. The shows broadcast during the early morning had preschoolers as their target audience and mostly had prosocial behavior as a theme, while the afternoon and evening schedule mainly targeted tweens and teenagers. Current/daily * Bonzai Jr. Playdate - Bonzai Network currently programs shows targeted at preschool-age children on Monday-Fridays from 9 a.m.-3 p.m. EST (6 a.m.-12 p.m. EST during school break periods and on major holidays). This block was previously known as BonBon from 2006-2015 and Get Set for Life from August-September 2015. The block exists on account of Bonzai’s primary target audience of school-age children usually attending school during that time period. Shows seen in the block include Dan & Dana, Freddy's Firehouse, Meteor Max, Boj, Kit 'n' Kate, ''and ''Papa Jack's Steam Cottage. * Bonzai XTRM'' '- a Friday evening block for action shows and specials, programmed by the sister network of the same name. It originally launched on June 24, 2016 as ''Smash Up! Fridays before being rebranded in November 2016, and airs from 6-9 p.m. EST. Shows currently seen in the block include Combat Phantom Crusader, Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey, and other series acquisitions. * 'Breakfast Club - a Saturday morning block consisting of various animated comedies, airing from 7 a.m.-12 p.m. EST. It launched on June 25, 2016 as Crack Up! Saturdays before undergoing a significant rebranding in January 2017. Shows seen in the block as of January 2017 include Flubber, Sir Chuckelton and Pals, Rabbids Invasion, Mr. Bean: The Animated Series, ''and ''Camp Lakebottom. Seasonal ''' * ''Summer Splash''- the Summer Splash block replaces morning programming during the summer vacation period from late June/early July to August, containing some of the channel's popular programs. However, in 2008, the Summer Splash block was replaced with "BonBon Summer Weekdays". It later returned in 2010 due to various demands form viewers. * ''Spook-A-Thon ''- a block featuring various Halloween-themed episodes, specials and movies during the month of October, every Saturday from 12-3 p.m. EST. During this month, an underwritten contest called the “Spook-A-Thon Sweepstakes” allows viewers to send in their best Halloween art, with the grand prize winner will be invited to attend a private party at Bonzai Network HQ with the hosts. * ''Winterfest'' '- This block airs holiday-themed episodes, specials and movies throughout the month of December. Made-for-cable television films such as ''A Bunched Up! Christmas, ''theatrical releases such as the ''Home Alone series, and specials such as Grandma Got Runover by a Reindeer annually air during this period. A default branding is also used for the month of January, without the Christmas theme. Special events * Happy 10th Bonzai! '(May 2010) - a month-long event commemorating the 10th anniversary of the network. It featured birthday-themed programming, special presentations, back to back films on weekends, and the month-long event series ''Birthday Pals. ** '''Old School Weekend (May 2010) - used during Merorial Day weekend to air series and specials formerly aired on the channel: these shows included Alcove Mysteries, Asteroid Garden, Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life, Doughnuts, and Me and Joe. * SuperStuffed Thanksgiving '(November 2012) - a special event featuring new episodes, back-to-back marathons, and special movie presentations. * '''November FilmFest '(November 2012 and 2014) - a block that tied in with the 2012 "SuperStuffed Thanksgiving" event, featuring back to back films on Friday and Saturday mornings. This was also used in 2014, featuring movies on Sunday as well. * '''July 4th Weekend (July 2015) - a patriot-themed weekend featuring premieres of new episodes and specials. Former * Weekly Prime'' '- a daily primetime block that tied in with the channel's launch. The block consisted of syndicated/acquired series, such as ''Blossom, Candid Camera, Sabrina: The Teenage Witch, ''and ''Sister, Sister. It ran from May 27, 2000 to April 3, 2006, when it was replaced with Bonzai Primetime. * ''Bonzai+'''' ''- "Bonzai+" launched on June 5, 2000 as a programming block aimed towards younger-skewing children (most predominantly 2-11 year olds), running in a daytime slot. When the block was spun-off into a standalone 24-hour network in 2001, the block's air time was cut significantly, and was removed on October 3, 2005. * '''''Fall Frenzy - this block features series marathons and sneak peek of series during the months of September and November, with some of these series coming from various international producers. It was discontinued in 2014. * Daytime Bonzai ''- structured in format to daytime programming blocks on major television networks (such as ABC), Daytime Bonzai ''was the de-facto branding for daytime programming in the morning and afternoon hours: it debut October 3, 2005 replacing "Bonzai+" and ended on April 3, 2006 when its morning slot was handed over to BonBon. The block then returned in September 2015 as ''Weekdays on Bonzai. * ''Vortexx Mondays'' '-The Vortexx Mondays block was launched on April 2, 2007 and featured Japanese-themed series such as ''Oban Star-Racers, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!, ''and ''W.I.T.C.H., airing from 4-5:30 p.m. EST with an encore from 6:30-8 p.m. EST. It ended on September 10, 2007 due to low ratings, as it was the main competitor of the Miguzi block. * '''''Scrambled Eggs and Toons - Launched in September 2009, the Scrambled Eggs and Toons block aired on weekend mornings, premiering fair such as Stoked, Jimmy Two-Shoes, The Cramp Twins, and Best Ed. * Turbo Toon Thursdays - From June 5, 2012 to October 9, 2014, the "Turbo Toon Thursdays" block aired on Thursday nights from 6:30-8:30 p.m. EST, featuring brand new episodes of Bonzai Network's original and acquired animated series. An offshoot of this block titled Turbo Toon Weekends was launched on May 18, 2013, replacing the "Scrambled Eggs and Toons" block. * Hooray for Saturday! - Launched on October 25, 2014, "Hooray for Saturday!" aired on Saturday from 6-8 a.m. EST during the mornings, and 7-9 p.m. EST during the nighttime, replacing "Turbo Toon Weekends". Programming including back to back episodes of popular network programming. It was discontinued in 2016. * Weekdays on Bonzai (unofficial block)' '- a four-hour daytime block with differing schedules every day. It launched in September 2015 as a replacement for "Daytime Bonzai", and aired every weekeday after the Bonzai Jr. block. It was discontinued when Bonzai Jr. extended its airtime by one hour. * FamilyTime'' '- until November 14, 2016, this block aired on weekdays from 3-7 p.m. EST (3-6pm EST on Fridays to make room for the ''Bonzai XTRM ''block) and featured a mix of animated and live-action series geared towards children and their families. The branding was phased out, but the schedule remained intact. Related services '''Bonzai@fterDark' Main article: Bonzai@fterDark Bonzai After Dark (stylized as Bonzai@fterDark) is Bonzai Network’s nighttime programming service. It debuted on April 3, 2006 as Bonzai Primetime, and runs daily from 9 p.m.-5 a.m. EST, with international versions in Canada, the United Kingdom, and Asia; Bonzai@fterDark is treated as a separate entity for ratings purposes by Nielsen in the United States (similar to the company's ratings treatment of Nickelodeon, Nick at Nite, the now-defunct Nickmom, Cartoon Network, and Adult Swim) due to differing target demographics between it and Bonzai Network. Originally consisting of off-network syndicated series and sitcoms from various countries, programming eventually changed to adult animation, black comedy, and select Japanese animation (until 2012) in September 2011, following a new imaging campaign. Bonzai Network Too Main article: Bonzai Network Too Bonzai Network Too '''(more commonly known as '''Bonzai Too)' '''is a digital cable and satellite television channel originally launched as a programming block on Bonzai Network under the title '''Bonzai+' in 2000 and as a television channel a year later. Bonzai Network Too specializes in a blend of contemporary animated programming from other producers, as well as series no longer in high demand. On August 28, 2014, following reports earlier in the year that BritCan Communications acquired exclusive American rights to the program libraries of DHX Media, and in an attempt to realign all of the channels under the Bonzai brand, the channel was relaunched/rebranded as Bonzai Network Too on October 13, 2014, featuring a brand new improvisational schedule of programming. Bonzai Jr. Main article: Bonzai Jr. Bonzai Jr. '''is a digital cable and satellite television network aimed primarily at children between 2 and 6 years of age, featuring a mix of classic contemporary preschool-oriented programs from various producers and original series exclusive to the channel; it originally launched on September 26, 2005 as a joint venture between BritCan Communications, HIT Entertainment, and Sesame Workshop, which later sold their stakes to BritCan in 2010. On September 26, 2014, in an attempt to realign all of the channels under the Bonzai brand, the channel was re-branded as Bonzai Jr. '''Bonzai XTRM Main article: Bonzai XTRM Bonzai XTRM '''is a digital cable and satellite television network as a spin-off of Bonzai Network that features programs aimed towards children aged 6–12. It originally launched on April 4, 2005 as '''BNX, which was subdivided into two strands: Kapow! ''and ''Vortexx. On May 5, 2014, in an attempt to realign all of the channels under the Bonzai brand, the channel was re-branded as Bonzai XTRM. Other serivices Bonzai Network HD On April 18, 2012, Bonzai Network launched Bonzai Network HD, a 1080i high definition simulcast of Bonzai Network's east-coast feed. The network does not operate a separate HD feed for the west coast. Most of the channel's original programs are produced and broadcast in HD, along with feature films. Bonzai Network on Demand Bonzai Network on Demand is a video-on-demand channel featuring series from Bonzai Network. Bonzai Network GO Bonzai Network GO is a TV Everywhere service available on the App Store and Google Play Store. It is available for all subscribed customers of parent service BritCan To Go, and offers episodes of network programming, as well as a livestream service available. International availability Main article: Bonzai Network around the world Since the inception of Bonzai Network and Bonzai Network Too, BritCan has set up international feeds of both networks. International feeds include Arabic, Australia and New Zealand, France, Japan, Latin America, Nordic, Philippines, Southeast Asia, and United Kingdom and Ireland. Presentation Current presenters/hosts ''Bonzai Network HQ '' * Daniel Foster "Danny" Stevens * Raphael "Ralph" Mackey * Nicholas "Nicky" Barth * Brett Porter (substitute host) * Stephen "Steve" Bennett (substitute host) 'Crack Up! Saturdays * Mandy Beavis * Evan Staunton Category:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications Category:Bonzai Network